spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob to the Rescue
SpongeBob to the Rescue is the secong episode of SpongeBob X. Its Japanese title Infiltrate! Area 99 (潜入！エリア９９ Sen'nyu! Eria 99) Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Susie *Johnny the Jellyfish *Flying Dutchman *Edd *Kevin (E,EnE) *Area 99 peronnel Places *Edd's house *Area 99 Plot Following his fall into a swimming pool, SpongeBob is staying at Edd's parents' mansion. Edd is on the phone to his mother, who has been away working, and tells her he rescued a drowning "cat" from the pool, much to SpongeBob's chargin. Edd attempts to give SpongeBob some soap to eat, explaining that is should be suitable for sponges. SpongeBob is disgutsed, and leaves to find some gourmet food. Later, Edd and SpongeBob are watching TV news report about last night's cahse, the consensus being that SpongeBob is some sort of a machine. Edd's friend Kevin enters the room, and when he notices SpongeBob, tries to dismantle him with a screwdriver. Edd explains that SpongeBob is, in fact, not a machine. They are interrupted by the appearance of Susie and Johhny on the TV. Kevin finds out through a contact that Susie and Johnny have been transferred to Area 99, a military laboratory in the desert. The three head off on a rescue mission. In area 99, Susie and Johnny are imprisoned in a glass chamber, and are subjected to various scans. SpongeBob jumps over a fence and enters the lab through the air vent. He is easily able to avoid the security camera by quickly moving between blind spots, though he wonders how he'd be able to get back out with Susie and Johnny in tow. Unexpectidely, the lights and cameras go off due to a power failure. SpongeBob uses the opportunity to break Susie and Johnny out. Maintenance workers discover the cause of the power failure: tiny paper airplanes coasted with minuscule circuitry. They are quickly able to resotre power, just as SpongeBob is leading Susie down a security camera-filled corridor. The cameras are equipped with lasers, which begin firing. SpongeBob grabs one of the cameras and uses it to destroy all the others. More paper airplanes appear which destroy the laser cameras in the next corridor. The cameras begin to malfunction, shooting randomly, slicing through walls and causing explosions. SpongeBob breaks through the roof with Susie and Johnny, landing on the wing of the Cyclone. It turns out Squidward was responsible for the paper planes. Back at the mansion, Squidward and Susie introduce themselves to Edd and Kevin. Kevin quizzes Squidward about his advanced technology and Edd berates SpongeBob about the possible consequences of damaging a military base. The group discuss how they came to be in this world, and SpongeBob posists that Mr. Krabs and Sandy must also have arrived here, as well as the Flying Dutchman. Indeed, Flying Dutchman has arrived in Edd's world, along with a large part of his base. He resolves to build an empire on this world, before expanding to other worlds. Title Cards SttR.png|English Title I!A99.png|Japanese Title Trivia *In the Japanese version, when the lasers appear on top of the cameras, SpongeBob says "Sh**" in engrish. This was removed from the 4Kids dub. Category:SpongeBob X Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595 Category:2012